1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating technique, and more particularly, to a surface functional composite coating film and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the view of problematic issues on strength, safety upon destruction, costs in installation and fabrication, and material weights, plastic materials that are relatively inexpensive, light-weighted, easily-formable, and safe are being spotlighted, instead of conventional tempered glass materials. For example, according to recent rapid popularization of various mobile devices, a demand for developing a transparent plastic polymer material as an alternative for weight reduction of liquid crystals used for a display unit is increasing.
Surface characteristics of plastic materials, such as chemical resistance, mechanical strength, or high-temperature stability, are not yet sufficient compared to those of glass materials. Therefore, to enhance such characteristics, organic-inorganic hybrid-type surface protective coating layers formed by dispersing inorganic materials in plastic polymer materials or coating inorganic materials onto surfaces of plastic polymer materials are widely used.
However, although such organic-inorganic hybrid-type surface protective coating layers may secure advantages of organic materials, such as flexibility and formability, the technique of dispersing an inorganic material into a plastic polymer material has problems including an excessive consumption of the inorganic material and an increase in a thickness of the coating layer. Furthermore, in case of a hybridizing approach of forming a polymer material layer, and then, coating a separate inorganic material layer onto the polymer material layer, the interface between the inorganic material layer and the polymer material layer at the surface of the surface protecting coating layer is unstable due to a problem, such as accumulation of stress, and thus the inorganic material layer may be easily exfoliated from the underlined polymer material layer. Furthermore, in case of a conventional organic-inorganic hybrid-type surface protective coating layer, due to separated two-steps process, i.e., forming a polymer material layer, and then, coating an inorganic material layer, the entire process for fabricating the organic-inorganic hybrid-type surface protective coating layers become complicated and expensive, where defects caused by the complicated process also deteriorates the production yield.